pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Unova Route 13
Route 13 is a beach route in eastern Unova, connecting Lacunosa Town and Undella Town. It is the longest route in the Unova region and is renowned for its sandbars, seaside scenery and beautiful sea, with large cliff-like outcrops which are covered in lush grass, full of Pokémon. Many rare items can be found hidden on this route. It also gives access to the Giant Chasm. In , the player encounters here where it waits to battle the player. Starting from Undella Town, Route 13 has a raised section that leads west with tall grass and trees. A beach surrounds it on the north and east sides. A ledge on the eastern beach allows for a quick return to Undella Town. In the southeast corner of the route there is a table tree and some stairs that lead to a path with more tall grass and a boulder. Both of these paths lead to items. An island north of the beach contains the route's only . A narrow stretch of beach continues north between the raised area and the steps leading to the Strength boulder. A path branches westwards and leads to a treasure hunter who will give the player a random item every day. Further west there is a house where a Move Tutor will teach a starter Pokémon , , or , respective to its type. By Surfing north and then east of the Move Tutor players will reach a house where a male will give the player the Splash and Fist Plates. Rocks block water access to the northeast of the route from this stretch of water. By continuing north along the main path players can Surf around some more rocks, then continue northwards along a narrow beach and climb some stairs that lead to the Giant Chasm. A Strength boulder may be pushed into a hole to allow for easy access from Lacunosa Town. Alternatively players can head west, go through some tall grass and then up some stairs heading eastwards. The route continues east, then branches to the north and south. The southern branch has two bridges with a patch of tall grass between them. The northern branch splits into two paths. The eastern path leads through a patch of tall grass but is traversable from both the north and south. The western path contains no tall grass but it is southbound only due to a ledge and requires Cut. These paths recombine north of the cuttable trees and are also joined by the path from the Giant Chasm south of the Strength boulder. The route then continues west to Lacunosa Town. There are several items on the beaches of this route that will . In , the Move Tutor has moved to the Pokémon World Tournament and the rocks in the center of the route have also moved, blocking the old path to the house in the west of the route. The narrow path to the Giant Chasm is also blocked at both ends by similar rocks. A new staircase south of these rocks leads to the northern part of the route. By heading westwards past a Hidden Grotto players can head back down a staircase and along the beach to the western house. However, the Veteran who gives away Plates is no longer present. The treasure hunter is now a male who will give the player a random flute every day. Similar to Pokémon Black and White's Route 13, the northern part of the route splits into two paths where the eastern path contains tall grass but no cuttable trees and the western path contains cuttable trees but does not require the player to walk through tall grass. However, this part of the route is much wider in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 and is encountered above the cuttable trees. There are two Hidden Grottoes here: one is located southwest of the cuttable trees, at the entrance to the path leading to the stairs; and another is located near the entrance to the Giant Chasm. Route 013 Route 013 Route 013 Route 013 Category:Beaches